phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn, also known as Dinner Bell by Buford, is a boy in the Flynn family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. His sister is Candace, and his stepbrother is Ferb. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, who has a strong crush on him (if he returns it is so far unknown). An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is as well extremely smart, creative, and persistent, causing him to build immensely large inventions and activities with his stepbrother. He is kind, which sometimes has an effect on his plans. Early life "]] Born in America in the 90s, Phineas lives in the town of Danville. As a baby, Phineas’s mother, Linda, met and fell in love with Ferb's father, a British archaeologist named Lawrence Fletcher at a Love Händel concert. Eventually the two got married, and Phineas and his sister, Candace, gained a Step-Dad and a Stepbrother named Ferb. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") (l) and Ferb ®]] His whole life, Phineas was raised in what is called a "blended family", but being since he lived like this his whole life, it felt more as a normal, average, American family. Phineas and his sibling are such sometimes confused by their mother as being their stepfather's birth children, such as being told they have his imagination ("It's About Time!") Phineas visited Little Duffers, the only mini golf place in Danville, since a young age. Phineas has always been small, but adapts well. ("Put That Putter Away") Phineas, while living on Maple Street, met several friends. One was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, who has a huge crush on him. She participated in his Summer Plans supposedly since the beginning. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," "Rollercoaster") Every year since about when he was a baby, Phineas and his family, along with several friends, will visit Clyde and Betty Jo Flynn's house, dubbing it "Camp Phineas and Ferb." ("Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!," "The Ballad of Badbeard") Summer adventures Early months One of Phineas' first plans during the summer was training monkeys to juggle bicycles, a little bit before building the Coolest Coaster Ever. An early activity he participated in was going to a state fair and going on a "lame" roller coaster, which only went up a few feet, then dropped down in and was over after only about 3 seconds ("Rollercoaster"). In the beginning of the middle months of summer, Phineas built an extremely large rollercoaster, dubbing it the Coolest Coaster Ever. After this, he built a beach in their backyard, and remodeled Mount Rushmore.("Rollercoaster," "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," "Candace Loses Her Head") Phineas was famous for a day due to his formation of the band Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, a mega one-hit wonder band. His band included Ferb Fletcher, and Fireside Girls Troop 46231. The band was offered by mega record company Huge-O-Records to be a client, but passed it down ala diva-tantrum. The band performed for the last time at Googolplex Mall, performing Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo with Phineas' sister, Candace. ("Flop Starz") Phineas was one of the first successful time travelers, reconstructing a time machine in the local Museum. Traveling to 300, Million B.C., Phineas and Ferb were accidentally accompanied by Candace. The time machine was destroyed by a T-Rex, and Candace lost it, freaking out. The boys took the time to practice patience, and waited for a message Phineas sent to get to the present. After a while, Isabella and her troop showed up, and rescued them. A lightning bolt struck the power cord on the machine, providing enough power for them to return back home. ("It's About Time!") Phineas is responsible for reuniting the band Love Händel for one night in honor of his parents' wedding anniversary. Phineas had no trouble convincing Danny, but needed to convince Bobbi Fabulous and Swampy through song. Eventually, the band finally performed. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!") in Phineas' arm.]] Phineas and his brother went into space, in order for them to see a star that their father named after them. Their sister accidentally tagged along though, and the three went on a perilous journey through the galaxy. Surviving an asteroid field and other dangers, they ran out of fuel and stopped at an asteroid where a milkshake bar stood. There, Phineas and Ferb found out that it was really a star and they owned it. After a while, they returned home, where Phineas was asked to go to a dance by Isabella. Accepting, he stated that he and Ferb will see her there. ("Out to Launch") Middle months As the middle months approached, Phineas and his friends formed Aglet Aid to raise awareness for Phineas' new found joy, Aglets. The aid proved successful, and rose awareness all through Danville. A concert raised bigger awareness, but all memory of the day was erased thanks to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. ("Tip of the Day") .]] He and his brother's interest in the creature "Nosey" caused them to go searching for them at Lake Nose on their trip there. Riding the boat Nosebud, they eventually found the beast, and learned he was a kind and gentle creature. They as well helped their friend, Baljeet, with two science activities. ("The Lake Nose Monster," "Unfair Science Fair," "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister") A few days later, Baljeet asked them for his help with a project. During this time, Heinz Doofenshmirtz caused the entire universe to grow large, but everything seemed normal to Phineas and everyone else, as it did not look different. ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister!") Phineas received a new pet, Goldie. He and Ferb built a backyard aquarium for her, complete with whales and octopuses to keep her company. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's creation froze the aquarium, which made it slide all the way to the ocean, releasing Goldie into the wild. ("Backyard Aquarium") Phineas and Ferb discovered an alien named Meap in their backyard one day. Phineas states that Meap is the most adorable thing in the world. When Meap ran off, Phineas went out to search for him with a tracker while Ferb repaired his spaceship. They discovered that Meap was really an intergalactic security agent, and helped him defeat his nemesis, Mitch. ("The Chronicles of Meap") Phineas met Thaddeus, a boy about the same age who bears an uncanny resemblance to him. Phineas and Ferb set out to compete against Thaddeus and Thor, Thaddeus' brother (who bears a resemblance to Ferb) to see who can build the biggest backyard fort. Unsurprisingly, Phineas and Ferb won. ("Thaddeus and Thor") Phineas and Ferb built an airplane bigger than the Spruce Goose out of paper-mache, complete with in-flight service and entertainment. They fly the airplane, which they name the Paper Pelican, over Danville and land it safely in a body of water, where it dissolves. ("De Plane! De Plane!") Personality and traits As a child, Phineas has a large amount of optimism. He pushes forward every time he makes a daily plan. This is what lets his plans succeed, as most children would simply give up once the plan calls for challenging tactics. Usually, Phineas will see the bright side of life, and when faced with a challenge, Phineas will simply find a way to get through it. ("The Fast and the Phineas") Phineas attempts to inspire others with his optimism. Mostly, he does this with his sister Candace. Others he tried to inspire were the members of Love Händel, who wouldn't believe him that they truly did still have fans ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!"). He has many friends, almost all of whom have participated in his nearly impossible plans. For example: going on an adventure to find a buried treasure, riding on a rollercoaster, and having fun at a beach; all of which his friends have done with him ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") Even someone like Buford, who might otherwise be an adversary, regularly participates in the plans and also attends their family's "camp" ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!"). Phineas has shown his kindness several times. Many of his summer plans are because he wants to help someone. For example, he built a haunted house in order to scare the hiccups out of Isabella. Another time, he carved in Mount Rushmore Candace's head for her birthday. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Candace Loses Her Head") Other things he has done to help others that show his kindness are helping Django Brown paint the Unpainted Desert for his dad, creating a "Rainbow-Inator" for Isabella so she can finally see a real rainbow, and going on a chase after a disc that Candace needs to bust them. ("Oil on Candace", "Hail Doofania!", "Traffic Cam Caper") .]] Phineas, most likely because he is a child, can be oblivious at times. The greatest example is the fact that Isabella has a crush on him and is sometimes obvious about it. Phineas, however, still has no idea. Once, Isabella cut a paper string while standing next to Phineas that featured his face, and he just seemed confused. Another time, she tells him "You had me at our grandchildren", and Phineas falls for it when she corrects herself to "steaks." ("Run Away, Runway", "Comet Kermillian") Phineas has a very perky attitude, not very easily annoyed, and in only rare cases has shown any sign of exasperation is when his sister completely ignored him and put herself in danger. ("Out to Launch") Relationships Family Ferb Fletcher Ferb is not just Phineas' stepbrother, he's his best friend. If it wasn't for Ferb, the wild and crazy days that they have together would not happen. Phineas is very kind to Ferb. He often tells people the things that Ferb doesn't talk and he is more of a man of action(as Ferb almost never talks) and once asked Ferb to go to a store, but not before handing him a note with what they wanted on it (so Ferb didn't have to ask). The two have known each other almost their whole life, and spend almost every second of the day with each other. They carry a strong, loving bond that holds them together through thick and thin. Perhaps the greatest example of the two's everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than he. Candace Flynn Candace is Phineas's biological sister who always tries to expose their schemes. Phineas never seems to be worried, upset, or angry when she yells, "I'm telling mom!" (Occasionally, he will affably reply, "Okay, tell her what?") He appears to love Candace very much, always treats her very nicely, and often offers her a prominent role in one of the plans he devises, assuming that she will have fun. Additionally, he admires her to some degree and seems oblivious to her fears and discomforts. Many of his plans are attempts to help her (example: learning to parallel park), and he was very concerned about what they were going to do on her birthday. Candace sees herself as the only adult in the family and is constantly trying to get the boys in trouble, but she often quickly puts aside her threat to call Mom if she sees potential benefit for herself or for someone important to her (example: saving her parents' anniversary) in their scheme. Despite trying to get them busted, her actions seem motivated merely by resentment that they can get away with such spectacular schemes, and not any real malice. She seems to enjoy the boys' ideas more as the series continues. Linda Flynn Linda is Phineas's biological mom. He is always polite and honest to her. She never questions the boys because every time they do something, it almost magically disappears, mostly due to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's crazy inventions. He cares for her extremely, and has gone to such extents as to making a huge bash for her birthday. He was also very worried when he forgot about it. Lawrence Fletcher Phineas is very kind to his step-dad and, since he's known him as a dad all his life, calls him "Dad". Lawrence has come across Phineas and Ferb's schemes, but it does not phase him. Lawrence and Ferb have a strong physical resemblance, most notably an "F" shaped head. However though, even more resembles his grandfather. Perry the Platypus Perry is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. Perry goes on different spy missions without either of them knowing. He usually ends up cleaning up their daily plan before Mom gets home. Phineas usually explains that platypuses like Perry "don't do much". He appears to be considered Perry's owner, as Candace states that "he belongs to him". Phineas appears to care extremely for Perry. Phineas often queries where Perry goes when they can't find him, after he asks "Where's Perry?" This could be because he wants to make sure he's safe. Friends Phineas is very popular around Maple Street. His fellow children enjoy his and Ferb's activities, nearly always taking part in them. This is possibly how he met his more close friends. ("Rollercoaster," "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," "Raging Bully," "Gaming the System") Phineas normally takes on his activities with a main "circle" of friends. Buford Van Stomm is in this group; in the past, he more so bullied Phineas, though the two became very close friends after some time. ("Gaming the System," "Raging Bully") Baljeet Patel is another. He asks for Phineas and Ferb's help regularly, even setting up a "Baljeet signal" hologram for them to speak in needed situations. Phineas helps him happily. ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister!," "Unfair Science Fair") Another friend to a lesser extent is Django Brown. ("Jerk De Soleil," "Greece Lightning," "Oil on Candace") Fireside Girls Troop 46231 act in the group, under work for their troop leader, Isabella. ("The Fast and the Phineas," et al) See: Relationship with Isabella Relationship with Isabella Isabella has a crush on Phineas, while it is unknown if he returns the feelings. ("Run Away Runway," et al) ]] Isabella has hearts in her eyes as she walks into the backyard of his house. She asks him to go swimming, but Phineas says that he’s "busy with something here" (building a Roller Coaster). This shows that he might not know of the crush. ("Rollercoaster") At the Swamp Oil 500, Isabella flirts with Phineas, telling him that his helmet makes him look manly, which Phineas responds with thanks. ("The Fast and the Phineas") As they are making their clothing design, Isabella cuts out from a piece of paper a clipping of his face between hearts. Phineas looks confused, confirming that he is not aware of her crush. ("Run Away Runway") Once, he goes through a large amount of trouble to make a giant sundae for her, since she had just had her tonsils removed. ("I Scream, You Scream") When Isabella has the hiccups, Phineas builds her a haunted house to scare the hiccups away. In his attempts to scare her, he holds her hand as he sings a scary song running through the haunted house. Isabella loves it, and adores the attention Phineas is giving her. When Perry the Platypus lifts the haunted house in the air by accident, the others run out, but Phineas is still up there. He falls, but Isabella gets all the Fireside Girls to catch him in a make-shift trampoline of sashes, making him bounce into Isabella’s hands, relieved to be alive. Isabella tells Candace that this was the best day for her, because she was showered with attention from Phineas, revealing to us that Candace knows of the crush. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") After Pinky swallows her sash, Phineas builds a shrinking sub to go inside his stomach and retrieve it. ("Journey to the Center of Candace") Once, Phineas shows Isabella his tree house, and another time, they talk in the woods as they are walking to their tents. Also, in the episode, Phineas helps her with her accomplishment badges. ("Tree to Get Ready," "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!") During the day of Kermillian's comet, Isabella flops after Phineas explains that he and Ferb are going to carve their faces in the passing comet so in the future, their grandchildren can see it. Isabella tells him that he had her at “our grandchildren”, and when Phineas is surprised and wondering "what?", she fixes herself and says she meant "steaks". ("Comet Kermillian") When Isabella states that she has never seen a "rainbow", Phineas uses this as his daily plan. He then finds out that she really meant a unicorn. ("Hail Doofania!") Isabella wanted to ask Phineas to the Falling Stars Girls-Choice Dance. When she finally gets the opportunity to ask him, Phineas interprets it as she wants both he and Ferb to be there with her. She states "No prob," and shows a look of both satisfaction and being upset. This was also the first time that she reveals her crush. ("Out to Launch") While the boys' video game becomes real, Isabella creates a diversion to stop the angry Buford from destroying Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. Phineas closes his eyes and shouts, "Isabella! No!" which could mean that he could be feeling a bit of affection for her. ("Gaming The System") While Phineas hunted for Meap, Isabella constantly tried to get Phineas to understand that the "cuteness interference" in his Cute-O-Meter is actually her, constantly trying to act such in front of him. Phineas, however, is too oblivious to notice, and explains later that he set up the machine to not count her, as he knew that she was too cute for the machine. ("The Chronicles of Meap") Isabella volunteered to be a flight attendant, along with her felllow Fireside Girls, inside Phineas' newly-built paper-mache airplane. There, Isabella provided in-flight service and entertainment, serving refreshments to the passengers. ("De Plane! De Plane!") In Swiss Family Phineas, Phineas and Isabella hold hands while running away from the pink lava. Skills Phineas displays a multiple amount of skills. He has shown to have a large imagination that spans far as it can go, which he uses to do his daily activities. Phineas has a natural curiosity, and he also has great engineering skills, though, he usually lets Ferb do more of the building. Phineas also has skill at singing. He sings or has a line in almost every song in the series, which he sings with fluency and skillfulness. He can also play a large number of instruments, including the stand-up bass, the guitar, the organ, the piano, and the tambourine. He also owns a scooter, which he rides well. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") Catch Phrases *(After someone says that isn't he young to be doing something...) "Yes, yes I am," and once "No.." and "Well, I don't think so..." *"How serendipitous" *"Hey, where's Perry?" *"He's a platypus; they don't do much." *"We're building a...", "We're making a...", and "We're..." *"I know what we're gonna do today!" *"Oh, there you are, Perry." Background Information *In the Original Story Pitch, which became the episode Rollercoaster, there was a line where Candace refers to Phineas as a 9 year old. However, after testing with audiences revealed a wide age range identified with the character, producers decided to keep their ages vague. Phineas' age is now officially "less than 15". (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) *Phineas is the same age as Ferb. The reason the boys are stepbrothers is because producers wanted them to be the same age, but not twins, and be more than just friends. *Phineas' motto is "Keep Moving Forward", just like Walt Disney.As stated by Phineas in "Raging Bully" *Phineas' last name appears to be a reference to the main character Kevin Flynn in Tron. *Phineas has had 2 near-death experiences: **In "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", he falls from a haunted house that is being lifted into the air. He is caught by Isabella, though. **In "Traffic Cam-Caper", Phineas begins to slip from oil as he is hanging on a bridge over the Danville river. Candace saves him though by pulling him up the second his grasp slips. Memorable Quotes *"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" *"Either we need more days of summer, or more of us." *"Greetings, movers and shakers!" *"So, Ferb, what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!" *"Well, that's serendipitous." *"What do I look like, a fool?" *"Have we learned nothing from Mary Shelly's Frankenstein?" *"Nah. I like to keep moving forward." *"Come on, Ferb. If we let a little heat stop us from having the best day ever, then the morning DJs win." *"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages; may I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making! The coolest... coaster... EVER!" *"Look! They've started their own overpriced coffee franchise! That's so '90s." *"Follow up single? Who do you think we are? Some two-bit hack who will keep writing new songs just because you'll pay us obscene amounts of cash!? Phineas and the Ferb-Tones are strictly a one-hit wonder! Good day to you, sir!" *''(in Candace's imagination)'' "Good thinking, Ferb. We'll put these decoys up so Candace thinks we're doing nothing. And then while Candace isn't looking, we'll do something!" *"Oh my gosh, Ferb. I can't believe it! I've never noticed how soft our carpets are before." Behind the Scenes .]] Phineas was originally drawn on a piece of butcher paper in a restaurant by Dan Povenmire. He was the first character of the show created. As shown in the Original Story Pitch, Phineas was intended to be slightly more feisty, having a little obnoxious attitude, like an annoying little brother. This can be shown in the title song for the pitch, where he responds to "Driving our sister insane!" with "(It's a short drive...)". He appeared to act slightly more annoyed with Isabella's crush on him, which is another difference (him knowing of the crush). Phineas was named when co-creator Dan Povenmire looked at the first drawing of him (which he referred to as "this triangle kid") and decided that he looked like the final name. Thus Phineas was born. Phineas' voice actor, Vincent Martella, makes his voice high pitched to do Phineas. His actual voice is slightly different and more deep. Martella is most famously known for by his work on the show Everybody Hates Chris. Dan Povenmire stated in an interview about Phineas: Sources *Dan Povenmire Correspondence - January 25th, 2009 * * Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Har D Har Toy Store Employees Category:Phineas and the Ferb-tones Category:Kids Category:Flynn family